Barbarian
Barbarians are the first, oldest and most powerful beings in all of God's creation. The first barbarians are called Alphas, created in specific order, King Vigoroso, Robb'yn, Armageddon, and Albatross. After the alphas, God created the barbarians, as souls in heaven, giving them each a destiny as soldiers and protectors of the universe and to restore balance to all existence. All Barbarians are placed into garrisons, areledd and commanded by the alphas. Ranks All Barbarians are sorted in ranks in terms of power. Alphas - The four eldest and most powerful of the barbarians, as being far more powerful than any other barbarian in rank, being imbued with near unimaginable and immeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are one of the most strongest beings in all of Creation. The first four alphas were born in this specific order: King Vigoroso, Robb'yn, Armageddon and Albatross. Barbarians - 'These are normal, common barbarians. In comparison to most other supernatural entities, barbarians are among the most powerful and feared beings in the universe. Though not nearly as powerful as alphas, or higher beings such as death or god, barbarians easily outclass demons, angels, monsters, ane other supernatural creatures. Barbarians possess a great number of formidable abilities that make them a dominant presence in the supernatural world. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the alphas. Powers and Abilities 'Superhuman strength - 'Barbarians have tremendously increased physical strength that allows them to kill and overpower any human, demons, angels, archangels, monsters, spirits, and so on. 'Superhuman stamina - 'Barbarians do not need food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain themselves. 'Superhuman intelligence - 'Barbarians have an intellect way beyond a genius human level. They possess a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, they have innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psychics, technology, history, etc. 'Telekinesis - 'Barbarians are most well-known and feared by their powerful Telekinetic abilities. They can move things with their mind, such as telekinetically moving or destroying planets, using telekinesis to levitate or fly, manipulate matter outside the users location, create telekinetic shields of energy to defend themselves from attacks, and so on. 'Telepathy - '''Barbarians can read the thoughts of others or project their own thoughts anywhere on earth. Their vast telepathic powers allow him to manipulate the minds of others, alter the perceptions of others to make him seem invisible, create illusions to trick others into believing into seeing, hearing, touching, smelling or tasting things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are, enter dreams and manipulate it at his will, imprison others in their own minds and induce severe mental pain. His powerful telepathy even allows him to communicate with animals, sense their emotions and even develop a permanent mental bond with a animal, through projecting a mind link between them and the animal. 'Memory manipulation - '''Barbarians can control the memories of others. They can read a subjects memory to discover their history and information, selectively or entirely erase memories, implant false memories to alter the personality of the target, steal memories, or project memories to others to give them information. 'Chronokinesis - 'Barbarians can travel and send themselves, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. 'Healing - 'Barbarians can heal others from all wounds, diseases and sicknesses. Despite being amazing healers, Barbarians need to be in physical contact with the target, cannot heal in a weakened condition or heal their own kind. 'Resurrection - 'Barbarians can bring back the dead. Like healing, they need to touch the target and cannot heal in a weakened condition, for the resurrection to be successful. 'Healing factor - 'Barbarians can instantaneously heal from any injury, except for barbarian weapons, which is the only thing that they can't heal from straightaway. 'Immortality - 'Barbarians do not age once in their physical prime. They are immune to all diseases, toxins, illnesses and infections. 'Mediumship - 'Barbarians have the ability to hear and communicate with souls. They can summon the dead from the spiritual world, and communciate with them. 'Sedation - 'Barbarians can render others unconscious with a simple touch on the forehead. All Barbarians are immune to the effects. 'Supernatural detection - 'Barbarians can perceive the presence of supernatural beings and can identify them by using their senses. 'Magic immunity -''' Barbarians are immune to most forms of magic. '''Absolute memory - '''Barbarians can remember every thing that have experienced, encountered or learned. Weaknesses '''The Three Lethal Knives of Barbaria - The Matar[[The Matar | Knife]] is the only knife in existence that can actually permanently kill a Barbarian. If stabbed in vitals areas, such as the heart or the throat, a Barbarian will die.[[The Ineficaz| The Ineficaz Knife]] is a weapon that can temporarily remove the powers of Barbarian if touched or wounded. To eliminate the effects, the knife has to be destroyed. The Imega knife is a knife that can cause full-body paralysis if stabbed in the heart. A Barbarian must be stabbed in the heart in order for the knife to be successful, as it has no effect on Barbarian if stabbed in different areas of the body. If stabbed, a Barbarian's entire body will be paralysed in seconds and his upper brain functions will shut down, rendering him unconscious. The knife has to be removed from his heart for the full-body paralysis to be terminated. Older beings - Despite being hundreds of millions of years old, Barbarians can still be killed or overpowered by older beings such as their superiors, the Alphas, or much more powerful and higher beings such as Death and God. Known Barbarians Alfonso ' 'Isaiah Alphas Robb'yn John Turner Albatross King Vigoroso ArmageddonCategory:Species